Superwoman (Earth-369)
Origin Superwoman is an evil counterpart of Wonder Woman from a parallel universe. She is an Amazon and is a member of the Crime Syndicate of America. Major Story Arcs Silver Age Crime Syndicate of America As a member of Crime Syndicate of America, Super-Woman fought both the Earth-Two Justice Society of America and the Earth-One Justice League of America. They are defeated and are imprisoning between the Earth-One and the Earth-Two universes. During Captain Comet's battles with the Secret Society of Super-Villains, they passed through the area between dimensions and accidentally freed her along with Power Ring and Johnny Quick. Super-Woman, like the rest of the original Crime Syndicate, would later fight the JLA and the JSA yet again, this time at the behest of JSA villain Per Degaton. The Syndicate would later perish as the first victims of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Alexander Luthor, Sr.(the only hero of Earth-Three) sees her as she tries to keep a mountain from falling apart. He tries to call out to her, but she simply responds with "Luthor? What do you want?!?" just as she is swallowed up by the wave of antimatter. She would make a couple of post-mortem appearances: first in issues 23-24 of Animal Man, where the Psycho-Pirate tried to restore the characters killed during the Crisis; and then for a brief cameo in Infinite Crisis, as Alexander Luthor, Jr. tried merging a remade Earth-Three with New Earth. She is nearly fused with Wonder Woman in this attempt. Modern Age The Antimatter Superwoman is married to Ultraman, but she despises him and seems to have a variety of lovers. She has an arrangement with the Antimatter universe's Jimmy Olsen, which involves him watching her undress in order to reward him for giving her information and keeping her identity secret. Her nickname for him is "Superwoman's Snitch: Jimmy Olsen." She is also romantically involved with Owlman, though it is undetermined whether this relationship is purely of a sexual nature, or if there are deeper feelings involved. Ultraman is aware of Superwoman's relationship with Owlman; he has refrained from ending their affair, because of blackmail material Owlman possesses, giving him some sway over Ultraman. Crime Syndicate of Amerika When Superwoman and the Syndicate cross over to New Earth (during the "Syndicate Rules" story arc in JLA), her relationship Owlman relationship heats up (starting with a night in Venice, Italy). In the 2006 Superman/Batman Annual #1, Mr. Mxyzptlk tells Bizarro the story of how Batman and Superman first teamed up to stop Ultraman and Owlman from sinking the cruise liner both are on. In said story, Superwoman later shows up to attack Bruce Wayne. Superwoman and the rest of the Crime Syndicate reappeared in the 2010 Justice League of America story arc "Omega", where she fights Donna Troy and reveals that she killed all of her world's Amazons. Post-Infinite Crisis/Countdown to Final Crisis The Crime Society Superwoman and her team fight against the Challengers from Beyond, who are traveling from dimension to dimension in search of Ray Palmer. She and her team join the Monarch’s army to go after the Challengers. She later fights Jason Todd (who had taken on the identity of Red Robin) on Earth-51 where he gouges out her eyes with his blades. This Superwoman's fate remains unknown after Earth-51 is destroyed. Powers Amazon/God Physiology: Amazon and Gods are both immortal and also they possesses superhuman attributes it includes superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, and stamina. The Gods are creators of the Amazons and grant them the same abilities they have. Superhuman Agility: '''Superwoman' s agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. Superhuman Strength: She is very powerful amazon member. Superwoman' s strength easily exceeds 100 tons. Enough to lift 50 police cars or 3 tanks and even buildings. '''Superhuman Speed: '''Superwoman can react, run, and move at supersonic speed. Her speed was equal due to Wonder Woman. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Superwoman' s tissues don't create fatigue toxins resulting in her having inexhaustible stamina. '''Invulnerability: '''Superwoman possesses high resistance to blunt trauma, magical attacks, strong amount of impact forces, physical attacks, falling from great heights, high temperature, heavy objects, slicing weapons and piercing weapons without sustaining injury. Unlike Wonder Woman is vulnerable to piercing weapons. Immortality: As God and Amazon, Superwoman is immortal and has an extended lifespan which allows her to exist indefinitely. She doesn't age, wither, or degrade. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Superwoman has the ability of Gods it includes superhuman vision and hearing. Enhanced Healing Factor: In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Superwoman can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. '''Flight: '''Superwoman can fly at subsonic speed. '''Abilities Hand-to-hand combatant '''(Expert): As a member of Amazons of her world she was well-trained fighter, her fighting skills is match to Wonder Woman. '''Charisma: '''She can easily manipulate and command Ultraman and Owlman through her beauty. '''Equipment '''Lasso of Submission: '''She also has lasso like Wonder Woman but it differs the ability because Superwoman can command the lasso and form it into any shape as she wanted.